danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 51 (W)
is the fifty-first episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 30th January 2013. Plot/Summary/Synopsis Learning that Tiny Orbit is being attacked by Mizel and AX-000 was being targeted, Ban and the others rushed into Tiny Orbit to save them. Simultaneously, the developers are doing the best that they can to complete the new LBX as soon as possible while Kirito was having trouble dealing with the massive Ghostjacked LBXs and Vector. Professor Oozora was monitoring the progress of the infiltrators towards the lab. Ban and the others split into three teams when they noticed that there is a fork in their path. Ban, Asuka and Ami takes the middle, Hiro, Jessica and Kazu takes the left while Jin, Yuuya and Ran takes the right path as they headed towards the research lab. Jin, Yuuya and Ran encountered Kirito who was having trouble with Vector and they engage in a D-Egg LBX battle together against the black LBX. Meanwhile, Hiro, Jessica and Kazu were intercepted by another Vector with a group of ghostjacked LBXs and they also engage in an LBX battle using D-Egg. The situation is getting more desperate for everyone. Luckily, the development is almost done and Professor Yamano notices that there is some brief interference when he was looking at the data in his tablet before ordering his team to do final check. Ban, Asuka and Ami manages to reach the research lab ahead of everyone and learn that the new LBX, known as O-Legion, equipped with various special features from the previous Yamano Handmade LBX was completed. Professor Yamano entrust this LBX to Ban before the lab was infiltrated, by a group of Vectors rather than ghostjacked LBXs. Despite the trio were worried about dealing with this number of Vectors, Professor Yamano assured that O-Legion is the ultimate LBX and told the trio to have some confidence and press on. Ban did as told and manages to take out all those Vectors easily using Attack Function; Stinger Missile, Jet Striker and Gao Cannon. Everyone else in the lab were surprised with how impressive O-Legion was. Simultaneously, the other teams manages to take out the Vectors and proceeded to the lab. Everyone rejoice to learn that the new LBX, O-Legion was completed and that they now stand a chance against Mizel. However, their celebration was cut short when O Legion suddenly moved on its own, which Ban claim that his controls are not working and it uses Attack Function: Gungnir to break the wall. There, they noticed Mizel coming in from the hole created and O-Legion comes to Mizel's hand, much to their shocked when he said that he observed its powers. Professor Yamano then realized the small interference he noticed earlier was because Mizel had infected his virus into the lab during their development, to their surprise despite Otacross claiming that such thing should not be possible when the lab was isolated. Mizel claim that their level of security is no problem for him while telling he longed for LBX made by Professor Yamano before thanking them and leave. Ban followed by Hiro, chased Mizel outside, only to be interfered by the wind causes from Mizel Trouzer (Jet Form) elevating before disappearing once more, causing Ban to be angrily frustrated. Everyone were depressed to learn about what happened and worried that this world will be in deep trouble if Mizel uses O-Legion. Professor Yamano believes that O-Legion can only be taken down by O-Legion but it is not possible to create one because they have no Stanfiel Ingot left. Takuya and Yagami tried to get some through NICS and other methods respectively while Professor Yamano try to reconsider othe rare metals as a substitute for Stanfiel Ingot. However, to their dismay, they could not obtain any Stanfiel Ingot nor find any substitute because Mizel took those rare metals. Even worse, it comes into news that military base are being attacked and destroyed by O-Legion. Everyone were brought to a situation of despair upon learning all of this. Major Events *O-Legion made its debut. *Ban used O-Legion to defeat an army of Vectors. *Mizel took control of O-Legion. Debut *'O-Legion' Attack Function Used *'Side Winder-8' *'Cosmo Slash' *'Stinger Missile' (W Debut) *'Jet Striker' (W Debut) *'Gao Cannon' (W Debut) *'Gungnir' *'X Blade' *'Byakko Shohazan' *'Ocean Blast' *'Homura Kuzushi Kiwami' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes